pc_guyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dilys's Friends
Dilys's Friends are a friendship group of 9 living on earth. They are a group of humans who are close to Mac Guy3135's sister, Dilys. They reside on earth around The Cotswolds, England. They go to school with Dilys and partake in her classes. They are also often seen in Mac Guy's Mansion as it is the largest house in the area. They live relatively normal lives until Season 2, where Dilys decides to drag them into adventures. The friends from left to right are: Julie, Jasmine, Freya, Megan, Nathan, Lily, Dilys, Millie and Lucy. Julie Julie is the cleverest of the group, able to calculate the product of two three figure numbers in under 5 seconds. She is also good at problem solving. She is relatively small, standing at 131cm tall, 9cm shorter than Dilys. She wears red shorts and a lilac top. She has green eyes and dark brown hair. Jasmine Jasmine is notably the sister of Jane and the reason Mac Guy3135 knows Jane. Like Jane, her defining feature is her height. She is 184cm tall which is incredibly tall. She is 44cm taller than Dilys and 8cm taller than the average human male. She is taller than any member of Mac Guy3135's Family. She is very jealous of Jane, her older sister of 6 years, however as Jane is 48 centimetres taller. She wears a aqua top and dark purple shorts. She has bright blue eyes and light brown hair similar to Jane. Freya Freya is a chatty fool who enjoys gossip. She thinks Mac Guy135 is very strange and looks stupid, much to his annoyance. What a fool. She is 143cm tall, 3cm taller than Dilys and wears a mustard coloured top with bright pink shorts. She has light brown hair and also brown eyes. Megan Megan is a loud fool who likes disturbing things. Mac Guy3135 dislikes her as he can often hear her shooting when he is working in his bedroom or The Cream Room. She has a height of 153cm which is 13cm above Dilys. She wears an orange top with normal blue shorts. She has blonde hair and grey eyes. Nathan Nathan is the only male friend of Dilys. Mac Guy3135 jokes that they have a slight love interest but both Dilys and Nathan deny this so he is probably wrong. He is often teased by others for being in a friend group of girls however this does affect him as the abuse is verbal. Standing at 140cm, he is identical in height to Dilys though notably less well built. He wears a bark blue top with dark green shorts. He has ginger hair and blue eyes. Lily Lily is incredibly large, strong, muscular and well built, even more so than Dilys. She comes from a family of strongmen and therefore has incredibly large muscles rivalled only by Bulktani. Her father, Tom, is one of the strongest men alive. Lily was in fact the person who encouraged Dilys to be strong in the first place. She easily overpowers Dilys and can lift 400kg, exactly the same as PC Guy's Daughter and around 5 times that of Dilys. She is likely one of the only characters who can defeat PC Guy's Daughter in a 1v1 unarmed battle. She is very tall as well, being 177cm tall. This is taller than Mac Guy3135, PC Guy's Daughter, a Peasant PC Guy, a Knight PC Guy and 37cm taller than Dilys herself. She is also taller than the average woman and dwarfs Mac Guy's Mother. She weighs 129kg. She wears a saturated brown top, complemented by saturated yellow shorts. She has very red hair and green eyes, Dilys The leader of the group, and the adoptive sister of Mac Guy3135, Dilys is a confident, strong and caring person. Main article. Millie Millie is an artistic non fool who is very good at drawing bins. This makes her useful for creating traps for the I Robbed Your Bin Guy as she can make him try and steal a paper bin by drawing one that at a distance looks authentic. This can make him look rather foolish and also potentially cause him to damage an enemy target trying to get the bin. She is also tall at 159cm, 19cm taller than Dilys. She has very blonde hair and grey-green eyes. Lucy Lucy is Dilys' best friend. They share many personality similarities and are both confident and kind, despite Dilys having an obvious physical advantage. Lucy spends a lot of time at Mac Guy's Mansion, meaning she sees Mac Guy3135 walk past a lot however, unlike Freya, she does not comment on him not being human. She is 146cm tall, making her 6cm taller than Dilys and also 6cm taller than Nathan. She wears an eye destroying tear inducing bright green top and equally garish pink shorts. She also has green eyes and light brown hair. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Groups of Characters